This demonstration project seeks to consolidate gains made in our area thus far and to add strength and coherence to our future programming. We seek to provide coordination of present efforts and added services. Sound management and responsive administration will be served by increased supervision and direction at the county level. To those services already provided we are adding an innovation outreach followup program, based on the use of paraprofessionals. The coordination of programs at the county level and improved outreach will foster greater continuity of care. Public information workshops and other informative devices will increase community awareness and involvement. This will help generate a well-formed, broad-spectrum prevention program in this area. Our capability to accomplish research, and our commitment to be mindful of its results, will enable us to plan and maintain our program effectiveness. Simply stated, we intend to demonstrate the effectiveness of providing comprehensive alcoholism services through the system described in this Proposal. We hope to impact on alcoholism at many points through life, intervening in the spread of this problem at as many levels as possible.